Grace Martin
Grace Ava Martin is the only daughter and second child of Elaine and Tyler Martin. She is the half sister of Robert Martin and the mate of Masen Cullen and best friend of Renesmee Cullen. She makes a apperance briefly in Sunrise as airplane girl, but then later becomes a full character of, the Sunrise Saga in Noon Sun. Early Life & Bio Grace Ava Martin was born on February 2nd in Brooklyn, New York. She is the second child of Elaine and Tyler Martin and the only girl. She has an older brother, Robert Martin, who is two years older than her and her half brother. She was very close with her family. In Noon Sun she states how her family would go on many trips, mostly to her father's hometown in Washington, and spends days there. She was very close to her father and brother. Her father even gave her a locket which is very dear to her. She shared her love of music from her dad also. In 2006, Grace's father went on a business trip and disappeared. After that he was never to be heard from again. In Noon Sun Grace states the police could find nothing but a pool of his blood. He had a funeral and there is a grave in Forks set up for him, but no body. It is unknown where Tyler is, but it's presumed that he's dead. There are no traces of him. Then in 2010, Robert was kidnaped by the Volturi. They attacked Grace's mother and threatened to kill Grace if Robert didn't come. He reluctantly agreed after that, staying with the Volturi, and never seeing Grace again until more than two years after, in late November of 2012, when he's used as a bargaining chip between the Cullen's and Serena. Grace sees a glimpse of her brother and it is the first time she's seen him in a long time. Grace's mother as of 2006 is a single mother. When Tyler disappeared, Elaine went through a depression, which was hard on Grace and Robert. During this time Grace and Robert struggled and had to grow up a little more. When Elaine finally got control of some stuff, things were better, but then Robert was taken away and Elaine struggled again, this time Grace had to face it alone.Even though there are some issues, the two have a fairly good relation ships. In Noon Sun it's a little bit strained due to Elaine working all the time. They never have a free time alone. The two have a decent amount of money, but sometimes they struggle financially. Graces room is white and small. She helps her mother on the weekends with jobs around the house. Family wise, Grace has admitted she hadn’t kept in touch with her cousins and her extended family after Tyler and Robert's disappearances Sunrise Saga Grace first appeared in Sunrise as airplane girl. When the Cullen's are moving to the Isles de Cullen, Grace meets them at the airport. She's leaving Washington to go back home to New York. She says she's "visiting her dad" which is implied that her family was visiting his grave. At this time, Robert is also present. Grace is in such a rush to make the plane that she looses a special locket her father gave to her. Masen keeps it safe for years and the two don't discover this until the middle of Noon Sun. Grace is officially introduced in Noon Sun as Renesmee's first friend at her new high school. They meet when the Cullen's move to New York City. The two end up having English together and Renesmee sat next to Grace. When the school's bully, Madeline Terrance, came over and started being mean, Ness stood up for her new friend. Grace admitted to Ness after that not many people would do that for her. Grace let's her boundaries down around Renesmee. Slowly, after their encounter, Grace begins to let Renesmee in and they become fast friends. At first she is wary about hanging out around Renesmee and her family, but soon accepts it. One day, while at the Cullen's, Grace gets anxious and nervous when the rest of the Cullens come back from hunting. Grace immediately knows they're vampires. She tries to escape, but Edward Cullen reads her mind just in time to know that Grace knows their secert. At first they thought that Grace working for the Volturi, but once Grace sat down she explains her past. Grace tells the Cullen's her mother is a witch, hence making her a half witch. It's also learned that Grace's mother gave birth to Marcus Volturi's son, Robert. Masen and Grace start to devlope a relationship durring this time. They first notice each other at school during lunch. They are immediately attracted to one another and after they slowly become friends. One factor that sparked their relationship was their interest of music. Grace and Masen stated hanging out every week after that. After a while, Masen decided to make the next move, but Grace is wary due to the fact her mother has no trust in vampires and would never accept Masen or his family. The two are estranged for awhile after that. “Do you ever think you’ll find someone Masen?” "I dunno maybe I’ve found someone and she’s been here all this time." What do you me an” “Um... Grace do you think it would be wrong if I liked you more than a friend “Masen on,no,no I’m human your vampire my mom she hates vampires after Robert she never liked vampires and I can’t okay your immortal and I’m mortal, I can’t my mother would disown me." ''- Masen & Grace in Noon Sun'' After a break in their relationship, it is finally mended when it's revealed that Grace is actually airplane girl, a girl Masen had a crush on when they were children. Masen gives it back to her finally and their relationship is restorted. The two build up on their relationship after that, protecting each other and learning more about one another. On Masen's fourth birthday, New Years Eve, Grace confesses her love for Masen. As the clock strikes tweleve, the two finally share a kiss and officially become a couple. Masen insists on meeting Grace's family, but she doesn't want her mother to meet him just yet because she knows she'll figure out what Masen is. Grace introduces him first to the her extended family- the Williams; Ava, Zach, and Lexie. When Grace's mother first finds out about the truth behind Masen, she gets upset with her daughter. Grace and Masen then seek refugee at the Williams where they both loose their viriginity. By the end of Noon Sun, Grace and her mother make up. Grace is also reunited with Robert. Grace's relationship with Masen is even stronger. In Sunset, Grace, Masen, and Renesmee are getting ready to graduate. Though they begin to question Grace's immortality along with the fact what's going to happen next. Grace does decide to go to Boston College with Masen. Personality & Description Grace is a quiet and calm girl with a dark past. She is very beautiful, which beauty almost rivialing Rosalie Hale's, as Renesmee states in Noon Sun. Grace is also good natured and cares for her family and friends. It's seen she can be very protective of the ones she loves. Before the Cullen's, Grace tended to keep to herself a lot. She lived a very simple life. A lot of what she did before the Cullen's relied heavily on her past. All the hurt Grace's been through causes her to push people away. When the Cullen's come into her life, Grace finally feels like she can be herself again. In fact, Grace really blossoms as a young woman gradually througout Noon Sun. She's able to trust people better. Grace is described beautiful girl. She is medium height with blondy gold curls which reached all the way to her mid back, the greyness of her uniform bought her bright blue eyes out. Her face looked porcelain all most like a doll. She has Blonde hair as gold, blue eyes blue as the sky, and smooth skin. Etymology Grace is based on a character ButterflyWhisperer created many years ago for an original story. She gets her name Grace for her quiet nature and understanding. Grace admitted in sunrise she's wish she'd have a uniqe name instead of grace but she said her mother says its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "Renesmee. That's unique." She smiled. "I always wanted a unique name, but my mom picked something else completely boring. She says it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl but, whatever." The orgins of Grace's name, Grace Ava Martin, after her grandmother and aunt. Grace comes from her paternal grandmother's first name and her middle name, Ava, is after her maternal aunt. Releationships Masen Cullen Masen is her soul mate and one of her best friends. The two first meet in Noon Sun in a cafeteria, prior to this they didn't realize it but they met in Sunrise in an airport. But, when they meet in high school Masen has a strong connection to Grace. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and is intrigued to learn he can't read her mind well, later learning that this is spell her mother preformed on her so her mind would always be safe from Aro. But, Masen can read her emotions someone instead, a side effect of the spell. The two slowly become close, bonding over music and all sorts of things. They are friends until one day when Masen confesses he likes Grace more than a friend and wants to be more. She is scared because of her past and refuses, causing the two to have a period of detest towards one another. It isn't until later the two realize it after the Volturi attack them in Noon Sun that their fight was silly and slowly make their way to becoming lovers. They are very protective of one another, it is seen when Masen takes the hit for her and Renesmee from an evil witch, Belinda, that Aro hired. Then Grace protects Masen by using a spell that would drain out a half witch like herself. They understand one another very well. On new years they confess their love for each other and they end up kissing. Later on Elaine confronts both Grace and Masen and grace admits he is a vampire and then Elaine kicks Grace out. Then Grace goes and stays with her aunt Ava and Masen stays with her the night both masen and grace end up making love to each other. Robert Martin Robert's little sister. The two have a very close bond, ever since Grace was born. Robert is protective of Grace and would even lay his life on the line to protect her. After their father disappears in 2006, Robert is forced to become a parental figure for Grace because their mother ends up becoming depressed. For a whole year he acts like this and it strengths their relationship very much. The two appear briefly in Sunrise, in the airport, when he calls Grace over because their plane is about to leave. He gave Grace the nickname "bumble bee" when she was a baby and it's stuck since. Grace is the only one allowed to call him Robbie. When he's taken by the Volturi in 2010, the two are both very sadden by this. In fact, Grace becomes a bit mute and more reserved after this. She is very upset after his absence. The two don't see each other again until 2012. As soon as Robert comes back both him and Grace's relationship is stonger than ever especially when her Cordelia gives birth to her niece, Lucia. Renesmee Cullen Besides Jacob and Lily, Grace is Renesmee's biggest confidante. The two are very close and understand one another very well. They officially met in high school during the beginning of Noon Sun, but a few years prior they met in an airport when they were children in Sunrise. Neither realized this until much later. When they met again in High School, Grace was quiet outspoken girl Renesmee befriends. Soon, after slowly becoming friends, Grace reveals she is a witch to Renesmee. This makes them bond since this is a person outside of Renesmee's family she is able to connect with in both the human and supernatural world. When Ness becomes tied between Nahuel and Jacob, Grace is there for her every step of the way. Elaine Martin Elaine is Grace's mother. Grace inherited most of her looks from her mother. She has her blonde hair and blue eyes. The two have always had an interesting relationship that differs from very close to rocky. Their relationship is close. They two understand one another fine and love each other endlessly. Elaine would do anything to keep her daughter safe. As a little girl Grace would look up to her mom as her hero. The two's relationship got rocky after Grace's father, Tyler, disappeared. Elaine was in a depression and neglected her responsibilities as a mother. Then after Robert was taken, Elaine threw herself into work. This causes the two to separate a bit. They still love and care for each other though and don't want to lose one another. Elaine is always encouraging her daughter to go be a teenager and have fun. In chapter 13 of Noon Sun, Elaine first makes a appearance where she does this sort of thing. Her mother does want what's best for Grace and the two are close in that aspect. Grace cares for her mother deeply that's why she doesn't want to start anything with Masen because she doesn't want her mother to disown her since she's the only person left her in mother's life really. Grace is more of a daddy's girl but she still loves her mother. Grace's mother is a witch and her father was human so that's why grace isn't a full witch like Elaine. Tyler Martin Tyler is Grace's father. The two have always had a close relationship. Grace got her love for music from him. She loved spending time with her father when they would visit his hometown in Washington. Tyler and Robert were her best friends and she was deeply upset when Tyler disappeared. She was only ten when he disappeared and since then she has been hurt every time she thinks of her dad. Grace had a locket that her father gave her it was her paternal grandmothers, but she lost in Sunrise. From their she got the mysterious label of 'airplane girl' and wouldn't get it back until sometime in 2012. Grace is also named after her father's mother, Grace. Ava Sanders Ava is Grace's maternal aunt. The two become very close when Ava takes in her niece and nephew after an episode Elaine has after Tyler's death. Grace tends to go to her aunt with problems she can't face her mother with. Her aunt teaches her what she can about the supernatural world and witches. Grace is very close to her aunt and her uncle, Zachary Williams. Through Ava she has two little cousins, Lexie and Tommy, whom she loves very much. Family Sarah Michelle Gellar 103261 D0994bc-1.jpg|Elaine Martin|link=Elaine Martin tyler.jpg|Tyler Martin|link=Tyler Martin New brt.jpg|Robert Martin|link=Robert Martin Masen.png|Masen Cullen|link=Masen Cullen Carolyn.jpg|Carolyn Sanders|link=Carolyn Sanders Alexander.jpg|Alexander Sanders|link=Alexander Sanders Grace Marton.jpg|Grace Martin I|link=Grace Martin I alan martin.jpg|Alan Martin|link=Alan Martin MV5BMTc5NjUwMzEwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc4Mzk5MQ@@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Ava Sanders|link=Ava Sanders Eric-Dane-Wallpaper-35.jpg|Zachary William|link=Zachary William Tyler sister.jpg|Hannah Martin|link=Hannah Martin Joey.jpg|Joey Fisher|link=Joey Fisher Kaitlyn.jpg|Kaitlyn Martin|link=Kaitlyn Martin Lexie.jpg|Alexandra Williams|link=Alexandra Williams Renesmee.png|Renesmee Cullen|link=Renesmee Cullen First Row; First Two, Biological Parents )Elaine And Tyler) Third One "Half" Brother (Robert Martin) Next one Boyfriend (Masen) Second Row; All Row is Biological Grandparents (Carolyn And Alexander) And (Grace And Alan Martin) Third Row; Aunt and Uncle (Ava And Zach) And (Hannah And Joey) Fourth Row; First One Aunt (Kaitlyn) Second One Cousin (Alexandra) Third One BestFriend (Renesmee) Trivia *Grace is airplane girl *Grace is Masen's mate *Grace is half human half witch *Grace has been given the nick name bumble bee *Grace and ness and mason were destined to meet Portrayed By Child Grace is portrayed by Sunnie Pelant Young Grace (in Sunrise) is portrayed by Peyton List Adult Grace is portrayed by Ashley Benson Category:Third Generation Category:The Martins Category:Sander Clan Category:All Characters